


Natsu's Ice Princess

by DeannaHope996



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-02
Updated: 2017-08-13
Packaged: 2018-12-10 02:53:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 9,730
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11682528
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeannaHope996/pseuds/DeannaHope996
Summary: Natsu Dragneel finds his self in love with Gray Fullbuster and he doesn't know whether he should pursue these feelings or not. When he decides to pursue them though, he finds out that that one decision will change his life more than he ever thought possible.





	1. Chapter 1

When Natsu first joined Fairy Tail, he didn’t know what to think. All the new people he met were nice to him. One of his close friends was a girl named Lisanna. She was the one that helped take care of the egg that hatched into his cat Happy. But one day while he entered the home she built for the egg, she said something that really confused Natsu. She said, “Welcome home, honey!” with a big smile on her face. Natsu responded with a confused look and she explained that they were going to play house. That they were married and the egg was their child. 

But aren’t people that love each other supposed to be married? Natsu thought at that moment. He never felt any sort of affection for her except for friendship.

“I don’t want to play house with you, though. Well, I don’t mind playing the game, I just don’t think I should play your husband,” he said looking in the corner of the nest and rubbing the back of head.

“Do you not think I’m cute, or something?” the white haired girl questioned with a hint of anger coated in her voice.

“N-No, it’s not that, Lisanna! I swear! It’s just that…” The boy tried to explain but it was hard to tell her without hurting her feelings.

“It’s just like what?” Lisanna wasn’t angry anymore; just genuinely confused.

“I don’t think of you in that way. I know it’s just pretend but I still don’t think I should play as your husband. Please don’t get mad!” he said with his hands in front of his face as if he was praying.  
Lisanna giggled and told him, “That’s okay, Natsu. You don’t have to play if you don’t want to. Come here and help me keep this egg warm.” Lisanna had a big, cheery smile on her face. Natsu sighed with relief and sat down next the blue and white egg with Lisanna. 

After a good while, Natsu broke the silence by asking Lisanna a question. “Hey Lisanna?”

“Yes?” she answered after she turned her head to Natsu.

“What do you think about Gray?”

“Well he kinda acts like a pervert with him always in his underwear. What of it?”

“Oh, nothing. Just letting my mind wonder, is all.”

“M’kay, but are you suuuuuure there’s no reason why you’re thinking of him?”

“Yeah, I’m sure.” The slightest of a blush tinted the top of his cheeks.

After that little conversation, they talked about anything and everything until it was time for them to sleep. The only problem was that when they woke up, the egg was gone. They had gone to the Fairy Tail place and found out that Lisanna’s brother, Elfman, had took it because he was scared the egg wasn’t warm enough. Quickly after that, the egg hatched and Happy was born. It was a happy day with everyone there.

 

The years went on and Natsu noticed Gray more and more. He noticed how his muscles got bigger and how his jawline was so sharp and how his lips were so… inviting. He kept denying his feelings and fought with the dark haired boy all the time. But at the same time, those fights were like little treats all for himself. He got to touch him, even if it was with a punch to his face. He didn’t really mind punching him since he knew he could handle it. He could handle anything. 

“Gray,” Natsu said to the ice make wizard one day when they had grown into teenagers.

“Yeah, fire breath?”

“Where are your clothes?”

“Wha-!” he exclaimed while looking down. It made Natsu laugh. 

“What’s so funny?”

“Nothing, just wondering how you don’t even notice that you’re taking your clothes off.”

“Yeah, yeah.” He then began to put his clothes on. Natsu secretly wanted his clothes to stay off. Oh well, it’s not like he could just tell him to keep them off.

“You can leave them off, you know,” Natsu said. Wait what?!

“Huh? Aren’t you the one that keeps telling me to put them on?”

“Well, it’s not like your clothes are going to stay on. And you don’t seem to mind everyone seeing you like that.”

“I’m still going to put my clothes on.” Gray then buttoned the last button on his shirt. 

The conversation ended with that. Gray thought 'What was that about? It was almost like he wanted me to keep them off. Weirdo…' He went to the board with all the mission requests and his eye landed on one. It was about a village that needed help rebuilding after a wizard destroyed in a fight… This was Natsu, wasn’t it?  
Gray walked back to the table where Natsu was sitting and landed the request on the table for Natsu to see. When had read it he looked at Gray and said, “Oh yeah… I think I remember fighting with a guy from a dark guild there. You want to help me fix it?” He said hopeful.

“You can’t do anything on your own, can you? Fine, I’ll go with you.”

A huge smile rose on Natsu’s face. It was like a reward for Gray; it made him smile too. “Let’s go right now.” Natsu hopped out of his seat and dragged Gray with him. 

“Right now?!”

“No time like the present, Gray. Now let’s go catch the train before it leaves.”

“I thought you hated the train? And where in the world is Happy? You never leave anywhere without him.”

“Oh… I’ll be right back. Do not go anywhere.” He ran off back into the guild and came back with a certain angry cat flying behind him.

“You mean you almost forgot me!?” the blue cat said before he landed and walked on ahead of them; muttering to himself.

“Um, sorry about that, Gray.”

“It’s fine. I’m just a little confused on why you forgot to bring along Happy. He’s always with you. And you haven’t picked a fight with me even once today.”

The truth was is that Natsu accepted that he was in love with gray last night and was ready to do something about it. This was the perfect opportunity. “Oh, don’t worry about that.”

They then made their way to the town that Natsu destroyed. Natsu was a bit more than a little nervous as they walked down the road. He knew that he would have to do something about this feeling in his heart or else he would have to tell Gray about it. Natsu accepted that he liked him, but he hadn’t accepted the fact that he needed to be with him. 'Oh, please go away before we reach the train station. Please!' Natsu pleaded at his thumping heart. He really needed to do something about it.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Natsu can't take it anymore. That's kinda it... And I know it's short, but I plan on updating pretty often, M'kay? So don't get mad. And I know I'm not the best writer in the world, there's still a lot of room for improvement. All I ask is that you like my fan-fic for what it is and that you don't talk trash about it. You can give me advice if you want, but please don't abuse my writing. Anyways, enjoy! <3

Natsu and Gray walked down the dirt road in a comfortable silence. Happy had gotten over Natsu’s forgetfulness and was now whistling a tune behind the two teenagers. Natsu kept stealing glances at Gray’s torso without his knowing. At least he thought.

“Hey, fire breath, why do you keep looking at me. Do I have something wrong, or something?” the dark haired teen asked in a chill kind of way. He didn’t seem to mind.

“No reason!” he sputtered a tad too soon.

“Uh-huh, sure.” 

“L-listen, Gray. There’s something I need to tell you, but I’m kinda scared…” The pink dragon slayer was looking off somewhere else as he said this.

“Really, Natsu Dragneel scared? Never heard that before. Now spill it, Natsu. You’ve been acting odd all day.”

“Well, you see… You know what, I’ll be right back.” Natsu dashed behind him and grabbed Happy as he quickly walked out of hearing distance. Gray was left standing by himself with one eyebrow up in a confused manner.

“Hey, what was that for!” said a high-pitched voice.

“Listen, Happy, I’m going to tell you something that no one must never know, got it?” He quickly said as he crouched down to look at Happy. 

“Okay?”

“I’m in love with Gray.” Natsu was quinting as if he was trying to shield himself from Happy's reaction.

“I know.”

“Huh?”

“I’m with you all the time. Do you think I don’t see you looking at him or hear you saying his name when you sleep?”

“I do that? Anyways, that’s besides the point. I need your help. I don’t know what to do. I was planning on telling him if I didn’t get rid of this feeling by the time we got to the train station, but I don’t think I can do it if worse comes to worse.”

“All I can do is be there for you, buddy. Aye?”

“Aye, Happy.” ‘Well that’s disappointing,’ Natsu thought. ‘What am I going to do!’

Natsu slowly walked back to Gray. Fortunately, Gray didn’t press on the issue and walked to the train station with a curious look on his face. They walked in silence all the way to town, where the train station was located. By the time they got there, it was dark and the next train to the town they needed to go to wasn’t available until tomorrow morning.

“This is all your fault for taking so long, Natsu!”

“Yeah, I guess so…” Natsu was in a slump from being in the pickle he was in. He was forcing himself to settle his love for Gray one way or the other. He couldn’t handle it anymore.

“Why are you so sad? Cheer up, buddy. Here, I’m going to check us into a room for the night and then we can start again tomorrow. Sound good?”

A smile on Natsu’s face appeared and he nodded. “That’s nice of you. Happy and I will come with you. Can’t have you getting into trouble, can we?” he joked.

“Speak for yourself, you’re the reason why we were late and why we came here in the first place.”

“Fair enough.”

Gray shook his head and grabbed Natsu’s wrist, “Come here,” he ordered and dragged him while Happy was grabbing on to Natsu’s pant leg.

A little while later, Natsu found himself laying on a mat next to Gray. They were both wide awake and were staring at the ceiling. Happy said he wanted to go find some fish and left with a wink at Natsu. ‘That sneaky cat,’ he had thought.

As the pink haired boy lay there, his heart was going wild along with his desire. He began to think, ‘What’s the worst that could happen? I don’t think he would just leave… Right? Screw it.’

Natsu had given into his desires and had rolled over on top of Gray. His arms were on either side of the other teens head. Their lips only millimeters apart. Gray could feel Natsu’s breath on his face.

“What are you doing, fire breath,” he whispered.

“What I’ve been craving to do from the very start, ice boy.” With that said, the fire boy closed his eyes and closed the space between them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, hey, we got a bit of a cliff hanger there. How will Gray react? Hahahaha, you'll have to wait until tomorrow! I know, I'm evil. Anyways, I hope you like it, and if there is anything you would like to say, please do (Unless you want to hate on my work). Bye! <3


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is a sad chapter guys. It gets better I promise! I don't want to spoil it, but I assure you. The ship will sail, alright? Just brace yourselves for this rough patch. Take care! <3

The feeling of Gray’s lips is overwhelming for Natsu. It was like all the repressed feelings he had over the years were bubbling up to the surface at that very moment. All the love he felt, all the want he had, all the lust in his body was expressed in the pressure he put on his love’s lips with his own. He wanted to stay like that until the Earth stopped rotating. 

Sadly though, he still oxygen so he was forced to break the unexpected kiss. When he opened his eyes, he saw that Gray was wide-eyed; frozen in place. “I would say I’m sorry but I’m not,” he mumbled. Gray could barely make out the words in his state of shock. Was he really that blind? 

Dragon slayer Natsu was sitting on top of his love; looking down on his frozen face. Gray’s reaction to his confession had disappointed him. He had wanted him to return his feelings. Instead he was stuck with a Gray that didn’t know what to think. “I think I’m going to go… You can think things over that way. I love you Gray. I hope that doesn’t ruin everything, though.” Natsu then stood up and stepped over Gray to exit the room. He didn’t look back. He didn’t want to look back. He just wanted to get away for a while. 

‘Of course he doesn’t like me back. I’m so stupid…’ The teen clenched his hand into a fist as the tears started to sting his eyes. As one tear fell silently to the ground, he opened the door and stepped out into the hallway. ‘Why did it have to turn out like this?’

When he stepped out, he saw Happy holding a box of fish in his arms outside the door. “What happened, Natsu?” the cat said as his face turned glum.

“I-Isn’t it obvious, Happy? I-I got rejected...” Even though he was falling apart, he tried his best to smile. As a result, his words were being choked out of his mouth. The tears were beginning to fall one after another.

Happy was left without words. Lisanna’s the one that comforts him while Happy was cuddled by Natsu. “I’m so sorry…”

“Don’t be. It’s not your fault. It’s mine for being so optimistic. Why would a guy like that be into a guy like me? I’ll be in town.” At this point, he didn’t even bother to smile. It hurt too much. 

The tears started to die down and he was left in a zombie like state. He waved his hand and walked down the hall. He was holding on to his scarf for comfort. Igneel gave him it. He missed his dragon so much. He missed Lisanna who was back at the guild. She had been so close to dieing one day. If she hadn’t gotten into Elfman’s mind, she would have been a goner. Today was just a jumble of bad emotions for him. 

As Natsu was walking the streets of the town, Gray was sitting up touching his lips with his finger. ‘Did that just happen?’ he thought. ‘It makes so much sense now. Why he’s been so strange to me and why he’s always glancing at me…’ The teen was now thinking over what he should do now. Before he made his decision, the blue cat entered the room.

“Um, Gray…” The look on face told him everything. “What did you say to Natsu?”

“Nothing. He kissed me out of nowhere and I was frozen. I’m still a little shocked, actually.” Happy sighed and sat down in front of the wizard. “Is he okay?”

“No. Definitely not. He was crying, Gray. I’ve never seen him so torn up. I don’t know what to do.” After a few deep breaths from Gray, Happy continued, “How do you feel about him?”

This question was expected; however, he didn’t know the answer. Gray had never thought of Natsu in that way until now. He never was much for love. “I don’t know, Happy. All I know right now is that I don’t want Natsu to be sad. I’m going to go look for him. You’re going to help me.”

“Aye, sir!” 

And with that, they ran out of the room to look for Natsu who was eating at a ramen stand on the side of road. Coincidentally, it was pouring down rain. ‘A gloomy weather for a gloomy moment,’ he thought. Natsu wasn’t really in the mood to eat. He was simply stirring the ramen with his chopsticks. He could see his depressed expression as a reflection. Natsu wasn’t used to seeing himself so sad. He was generally a happy person. That didn’t matter right now though. 

After a minute or two of silence, a girl with blond hair and big brown eyes sat down in front of Natsu. She was wearing a ponytail on the side of her head with a blue bow. The girl tilted her head and gave the other teen a bright smile. “Hello there, my name’s Lucy. Why are you so sad?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well would you look at that! Lucy has been introduced to Fairy Tail in a whole new way. Instead of Natsu saving Lucy, Lucy is saving Natsu. And don't worry guys, this isn't a Nalu, this is a Gratsu. Natsu and Gray may be in a rough patch right now, but it will get better over time. I promise. I'll update again tomorrow with a happier chapter so don't get depressed. Smile! :D


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Two chapters in a day? Amazing! But seriously, I decided to write a little more to make up for the short chapters. Anyways, this is where Gray and Natsu make up and stuff. You know, the good part. I hope you enjoy, bye! <3

He didn’t bother to lift his head, all he did was say, “I told my best friend that I loved them but I… I don’t think they love me back. All they did was look at me with a frozen expression. Sorry, I don’t mean to drag you into my problems.”

“That must hurt. And I’m the one who asked so don’t worry about it.” It felt good to talk to someone that he didn’t know. It was comforting. “I have some problems too. I ran away from home because my father wouldn’t let me become a wizard. You see, I’ve always wanted to join the best guild there is: Fairy Tail! It’s my dream. I’m a Celestial Spirit user. I use these keys to summon the zodiac signs and my other keys. The zodiac keys are super rare; there are only 12 of them. I only have a few right now, but I plan to become all of their friends one day!” She was holding up her pouch thing with all her keys in it. 

‘She’s a pretty optimistic person. I wonder if I should tell her I’m with Fairy Tail.’ “What’s your name?” she asked after a moment.

“Natsu.”

She put a finger on her lip and said to herself, “Hey, I think I’ve heard that name before…”

Before she could figure it out, Gray appeared from around the corner of the street and saw the pink haired boy at the stand. “Natsu!” he yelled through the noise of the rain as he ran over to table that was shielded from the wet. “Are you okay?”

“I just want to return to the guild, please. We can get someone else to fix it.” Natsu felt so ashamed. ‘How can he act like nothing happened? I admitted my true feelings towards him and he’s brushing it off like it was nothing.’ 

“We both know we can’t just abandon this mission, Natsu. We’re Fairy Tail after all.” 

“Fine. Hey Lucy, you wanna come with? We could use an extra hand.” Natsu’s voice was dead. He felt so hurt and ashamed of himself. All he could really do was keep his eyes off of him, because if he didn’t, he knew he would cry.

“Are you serious?”

“Yeah.”

“I’ll meet you at the train station tomorrow morning then!”

Natsu stood up and started to walk back to the rented room. Gray was a little confused, but he had better things to worry about. He caught up with Natsu and asked, “Are you okay?” Natsu didn’t respond and Gray decided to leave it alone until they arrived to their room.

When they got there, Happy wasn’t there. He would probably arrive soon, though. Natsu crawled into his mat as soon as he entered the room. He was covering his face under the blanket to where only his pink locks could be seen. 

“Natsu, how long are you going to be like this?” Again, he got no reply. So Gray decided to sit next to him. “I’m not mad, or anything. I promise.” After that, Gray could see that Natsu was starting to shake. “Natsu?”

Abruptly, Natsu threw off the covers and Gray saw that tears were falling down his face. “I’ve been so stupid, Gray! I-I thought that you might actually love me back. But-but no. I should have known. I should have just repressed those feeling and killed them long ago. I just… I just… I just love you so much!” After he said that, he started to break down. Gray never knew that someone like him could cry so much. 

Gray wrapped his arms around him and rubbed his shoulder wear his Fairy Tail mark was while Natsu let everything out. While Gray was holding him, a spark started to rise in his chest. It was a desire. A desire for him. For Natsu. Something that was buried deep under the pain of the loss of his parents and Ur. For some reason, he had forgotten all about that pain at that moment. Comforting Natsu like that blurred out all of his thoughts except his desire for the pink haired teen in his arms. Then he realized it. He had wanted Natsu this whole time, it was just hidden from himself. Love was never something he thought about often. All he was focusing on was that he had to protect all of his friends. 

A big smile rose on his face. He held Natsu’s chin to make him look at his face. As soon as Natsu looked into those dark eyes of his, his tears stopped falling. He could see the want in those eyes. The love for him. All of the feelings he had for Natsu were shown through them. 

“Gray…” he whispered. Soon after that, he found that Gray had kissed him. At first he was shocked and wide-eyed, but after he realized what was happening, he sank into the kiss. Savoring it. Gray had put his hand on the back of Natsu’s head. 

“Um… Is this a bad time?” Happy questioned as he was standing at the entrance of the room.

Natsu jerked away from Gray and a deep blush formed on his face along with a big smile. “O-Oh Happy! You’re back, hahaha.” 

“At least you’re not so sad now. I’ll be over here in the corner… Yeah…” Happy dragged his mat over to the corner.

The rest of the night, Natsu and Gray slept on their own matts. Natsu had a smile on his face throughout the whole night. When they woke up, it was awkward. They didn’t know what they should do. And though it was awkward, they were both happy. After a while though, they started talking like normal. They talked like how they used to before this whole mess. Except now it was more lovingly. Instead of calling each other name to annoy each other, it was just play. Happy was on the sidelines now and he was not happy about it. He got over it, though, when Natsu bought him some fish on their way to the train station.

When they got there, Lucy was there with a backpack. “Oh, hey there Natsu. Are you feeling better today?”

“Much better.”

“Okay, and who is he?” Lucy questioned while she pointed at Gray.  
“Oh, this is Gray. He’s my partner on this mission.”

“Okay. We better get on train before it leaves.” She had a smile on her face. ‘No doubt does she think this is her big chance to join Fairy Tail,’ Gray thought. ‘I guess it’s fine as long as she doesn’t cause trouble.’

“Oh, no…” Natsu said, mostly to himself.

“What’s wrong?” Lucy asked him as she was aboarding the train. 

“He has really bad motion sickness,” Happy explained. 

“Eck! Who are you?”

“That’s Happy, Natsu’s cat,” Gray told her. 

“You know, I’m starting to think I’m becoming less and less important,” Happy angrily bickered with his arms crossed. 

“Let’s just get on the train,” Gray said after he sighed. 

Everyone got on the train. Natsu was dreading the moment the train would start moving. Gray sat next to him while Happy sat next to Lucy across the aisle. As soon as they sat down, the train doors closed and the train began to move its wheels. Natsu’s face already turned blue and was struggling not to vomit. 

“Wow, you weren’t kidding when you said he had bad motion sickness,” Lucy commented. 

“Gray,” Natsu said as he grabbed onto Gray’s shirt like his life depended on it. “I think I’m going to die.”

“You’re going to be fine, Natsu. Here, put your head on my shoulder.” He tilted his head so Natsu could rest his head there. 

He groaned as the train bounced on the tracks. Lucy was asking Happy sorts of questions about Fairy Tail. Happy had gotten to the point where he was answering her questions like a robot. One question; however, got his attention. She asked, “What do you know about Natsu?”

“Someone’s in looooove,” the cat sang. 

A deep blush appeared on her face as she nervously denied the very idea. “I’ve only just met him and I don’t know that much about him, so how could I possibly be in love with him?”

“True. But even if you do like him, he’s in love with someone else.” 

“Who?”

“It’s kinda obvious, actually. You have to ask him though if you want an answer. I’m not that kind of cat.”

“Okay, that makes sense… Wait, does it have to do with why he was so sad last night? He told me that he confessed his love to this person and that they didn’t think of him in the same way.”

“So that’s how you know each other. I don’t mean to be rude, but it’s not really my place to tell you about it.” 

“Alright. I guess I’ll have to ask him at another time.”

“I guess so.” 

For the rest of the train ride, Natsu had fell asleep and Grey was busy running his hand through his hair. Gray had heard Happy and Lucy’s conversation and thought that Lucy had to be pretty dumb to not realize what was happening between them. It didn’t matter though, she would find out eventually. 

When the train came to a stop, Gray shook Natsu awake. “Did I fall asleep? This is the first time I did that on a moving vehicle.”

“I’m glad to be of service. Now let’s get off before the train doors close.”

They followed after Lucy and Happy and were now standing outside a torn up town. “Who could have done such a thing!” Lucy exclaimed.

“That would be me, hehe,” Natsu admitted sheepishly. After seeing her shocked expression, he corrected, “On accident, on accident!”

Lucy sighed and started to walk into the town. ‘This is going to be a lot of work,’ she thought as she gazed upon the destruction of the town.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wonder how Gray and Natsu's relationship will progress, hmmm? I got plans on how I want it to go so stay tuned. Feel free to comment. I'd really appreciate it. I'll update soon! :P


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for not updating yesterday, I had uploaded two chapters the other day and I didn't feel like writing yesterday. So hopefully, you'll forgive me. Anyways, in this chapter, Natsu and Gray get a little lovey dovey so I think you guys will enjoy that. Hope you enjoy! <3

Happy told Natsu that they should get started and he agreed. When they first entered the city gates, a middle-aged man with a straw hat hanging on the back of his neck greeted them. “Are ya’ll the Fairy Tail wizards I’ve been told ‘bout?” the man said with a farmer like accent. After he finished this sentence his gaze landed on Natsu. The man jumped back and barked, “Holy moly! You’re the guy that destroyed this town in the first place! What are you doin’ here!”

“Oh… Sorry about that…” Natsu apologized and continued, “I came back here with my friends to make amends. Forgiven?”

The man pondered about it for a minute and decided. “Well, I suppose I can forgive you as long as you work hard.”

“Alright, well what do you want us to work on right now?” Gray interrupted impatiently. 

“Do you always walk around without a shirt on?” he questioned at the shirtless Gray.

“Oh! Um… Yes? Anyways, that’s not important right now. We want to get this done as soon as possible.”

“I see… Well over on the west side there, we don’t have any support beams to hold up the frames for the houses. On over to the east, we need someone to deliver the planks up to the roof. And over that way, we just could use some more man power to be the planks over to places.”

“Okay, so I could summon Taurus to help out with the last part,” Lucy offered.

“And I could use my wings to bring the planks to the roof!” the cat said while showing off his wings.

“Then I’ll put up some temporary ice beams for the house frames. Since there’s nothing else for you to do, Natsu, why don’t you help me out?” While saying this last sentence, the ice wizard put his elbow on Natsu’s shoulder.

“Sure,” he said this with a light blush on his face as he scratched his cheek with his finger.

“Then it’s settled then, get to work!” the man yelled as he went to do whatever it was that did.

The others went to their posts while Gray and Natsu arrived to there’s. The people rebuilding the house were complete amateurs except for this one guy that kept screaming at them. Saying “No, not like that!” and, “Stop, stop, stop!!!” He was a little entertaining, actually. Natsu sat down on the ground while Gray talked to the only guy that knew what to do. He put some beams up with his ice magic while the spectators stared in awe. 

‘He is amazing,’ Natsu thought. ‘It’s almost unreal. Did we actually kiss yesterday, or was that my imagination? He doesn’t seem to remember it…’

Just then, when Gray finished, he sat next to Natsu and put his head on the other teen’s shoulder. “Whatcha thinking about, flame brain.”

“Did we actually… do ‘that’ yesterday?” he questioned.

“Hmm, come here.” He stood up and yanked Natsu up with him. He dragged him behind a building to where no one could see them.

“What are you doing?” Natsu asked this with his heart beating fast. It was kinda exciting for him.

“This.” Just then, without warning, Natsu’s love kissed him right on the lips. He was shocked at first, but he quickly sank into it. Gray had added a certain factor to it, though: tongue. It was weird and sloppy at first, but he became accustomed to it. Sadly, they both needed oxygen to live so they had to break it to breath. 

“This is real, right?” Natsu asked him with the most stupid grin on his face. 

“Yes, it’s real,” Gray assured him. He, too, had a foolish grin on his face. 

After a moment of breathing, Natsu’s mind wandered to a certain place. “Are we going to tell people at the guild about us?”

“I hadn’t thought about that. How about we just walk in there like normal and just kiss like it’s normal.”

“That would be funny to see the looks on their faces. Let’s just keep it to ourselves for now. It’s not like it has to be a huge announcement. We can just act like normal people dating and they can figure it out on their own.”

“Your right. Now then, where were we?” He leaned in and gave him another kiss. 

“There you are - ohhhhhh crap. Um… well this is awkward. Y-You need to make more ice beams… Yeah... Bye.” One of the workers had interrupted them. His reaction was quite amusing to them. 

“We were caught. I wonder if he’s gonna tell his friends.”

“If they don’t like it, we can threaten to burn their village down again,” Gray told him. 

“We should get back.”

“Fine… Let’s just get this over with so we can get back.” He walked back to the house. He was obviously one who didn’t like construction work. 

When they made it back to their original place, word had spread. It was only among that guy from before and a friend of his. The rest of the day was full of work, work, and more work. Natsu had decided to help Lucy out when he got bored of waiting. When the sun set, they were only half way finished with rebuilding the town. Natsu and Gray fell asleep in the same tent while hand in hand. It was cute. 

But as the night sky turned black with stars, a certain blond was thinking about a certain pink haired boy. If only she knew that she was setting herself up for failure. If only she knew Natsu’s preferences.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lucy, Lucy, Lucy... Do you not see the love basically radiating off of those two?! Open your eyes, woman! Oh well, when she finds out about those two, she will see how oblivious she has been. But when the NaLu ship sinks, I got plans for Lucy. She has a special person waiting for her back at the guild. I need to keep my mouth shut. No need for spoilers. Oh, and there's something you should know. School is starting back up this Monday for me, so that will mean I will have a lot less time to write for you guys. Also, my best friend isn't in my class this year, so school we be worse than usual. :( I can't let that keep me down though, I still have my hobbies. Like writing and reading. I'll see you guys later, bye! <3


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the late upload. The first day of school is tomorrow and here I am at 10:46 P.M. uploading something that should have been finished way before now. Oh, well... In this chapter, they wrap up their mission and head back to the guild where Lucy becomes a part of Fairy Tail. Though something unexpected happens in the end.

When morning came, the Fairy Tail members and Lucy began to work on the town once again. A fire had started and Natsu became useful for something (which made him happy beyond belief). They all worked hard until noon and by then the town was basically finished being rebuilt. 

“Finally! I thought this town was never going to be finished!” Gray said as he sighed in relief. 

The man they had met before approached them after Gray had finished his sentence. “Before you go, here’s your reward: 15,000 jewels.” He handed a sack to Natsu who had taken it happily. 

“We can’t do that. Fairy Tail was the one responsible for the destruction in the first place,” Gray protested. When he took the jewels out of Natsu’s hand, he had a ‘Why Gray?’ look on his face. The ice make wizard was amused by this.

“Are you sure?” the man said with a confused expression on his face as Gray handed the sack back to him.

“Yes. We should be heading back now.”

“Okay, be careful.”

The group made their way to the station. Along the way, Lucy said, “Fairy Tail really is amazing. I would never have thought anyone would turn down 15,000 jewels.”

“It was the right thing to do, I guess,” Natsu said glumly. “The jewels would have been nice, but in the end, I wouldn’t be able to take it.”

“That’s Natsu for you!” Happy said with his smile. 

“It is, huh?” the girl muttered to herself.

After a bit of walking, they had boarded the train were on their way back to the guild. Natsu groaned in agony on Gray’s shoulder as Lucy excitedly asked Happy questions about the guild. It was just like last time. 

When Lucy ran out of questions, she started to beg Happy to tell her who Natsu liked. The cat wouldn’t budge, though. He said he was the most loyal cat of them all. Gray overheard this, of course, and was just about to tell Lucy it was him, but the train came to an abrupt stop as they arrived in the town. Natsu jumped up and ran as fast as he could off the train. Gray forgot about what he was going to say and walked off the train with Lucy and Happy.

“Stable ground!” Natsu yelled to the heavens. 

“Hey flame brain, let’s try to make it to the guild before dark, we have to introduce Lucy,” Gray reminded him.

“Oh, that’s right! You said you wanted to join Fairy Tail didn’t you?” he asked Lucy.

“Yes, but we can always wait until morning,” she assured them.

“It’s not that far away. We can make it if we hurry,” Natsu told her. “Let’s get moving.”

He grabbed her wrist and ran in the guild’s direction. Lucy found herself blushing and tried her best to hide her face while Gray and Happy chased after them. It took them a good 15 minutes for them to arrive at the guild doors. They were all panting for a minute before they entered the guild. 

“Natsu, you’re back!” Lisanna was the first to greet him. “Who’s this?” she asked. She was not jealous at all, she was simply curious.

“Oh, this is Lucy. She helped us out with our mission and she wants to become a Fairy Tail wizard. Do you know where Gramps is?” Natsu said.

“He’s over there.” She pointed to a very short old man who was sitting on a counter with a mug of beer. 

“Thank, Lisanna.” Natsu then dragged Lucy over to him. 

Gray sat at one of the tables as he watched him. ‘How was I able to not see Natsu like this,’ he thought. ‘It’s insane! I’ve been with him all this time and I just now found my love for him. I wish I had seen it sooner.’ Gray saw the old man nod and when Lucy got her hand stamped with the Fairy Tail symbol by Mirajane. What he didn’t see was when Natsu sat beside him.

“Hey, Ice Princess,” he greeted.

“Hello, Fire Breath,” Gray said back.

“What do you think would happen if we kissed right now?” 

“Well, everyone would be confused at first. Then someone would ask if we were a thing. When they got an answer, a lot of whispering would go on. Then the next day they would have accepted it and moved on.”

“How can you be so sure?”

“I’m not. I’m just simply stating what I think will happen. It doesn’t matter what they think, though. I just want you to be happy.” 

“Being with you will always make me happy.”

“Likewise.” They sat at the table in a happy silence as the guild members talked to Lucy. 

Not a lot of people were at the guild because it was late. The remaining people greeted her nicely. One in particular though asked her, “What kind of magic do you use, sweet heart?” He had orange hair and glasses.

“It’s Lucy, and I use Celestial Magic.” As soon as the words left her mouth, the teen back away 6 feet with a horrified look on his face.

“I just remembered something, got to go!” He then ran out of the doors.

“What was that about?” Lucy asked Mirajane. 

“Oh, him? His name’s Loke. They say he had a terrible experience with a Celestial Magic User once. He’s been afraid of them since.”

“Do you know what happened?”

“No one does. Just try not to take it personally.”

Lucy thought about it for a moment, but before she could think about it for long, a more important question caught her attention. “Where am I going to live?”

“I heard that there’s a place for sale beside the river. The rent is at a fair price.”

Lucy relaxed for a moment before Mirajane began to tell her about how to get jewels and how Fairy Tail worked. 

While this was happening, Lisanna had approached Natsu’s table with the biggest grin on her face.

“Hello, Gray,” she began. “I’m going to borrow him for a moment.”

She dragged Natsu out of his seat and right outside the doors. She was a lot stronger than she looked. When they were outside the guild, Lisanna was grinning at Natsu with the biggest smile. 

“Why did you drag me out here, Lisanna?” Natsu had his arms crossed and was raising one eyebrow.

“What’s going on with you and Gray, Natsu? You can’t hide it from me.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whatcha gonna say Natsu? Will you deny it or will you confess? And what about you Loke? Haha, I got plans for you. And those of you that comment on my works, I read all of them. I actually really enjoy reading them. They push me to work hard and to achieve my dream of becoming a famous author one day. I just want you to know that I really appreciate your support. :D And since school is starting, I might not have enough time to update every day. I'll update soon, though. Bye! <3


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Late chapter, I know... This isn't that long of a chapter but I hope you appreciate it anyway. I hope you enjoy.

This more than just shocked Natsu. It made him nervous. “I’ve been one of your closest friends since you joined the guild. And since then, you’ve always fought with Gray non-stop; never getting along. But now after this mission, you and he are getting along swell. Even grinning at each other.” She was walked around Natsu with a grin on her face. She knew exactly what was happening. She was teasing him. “Not only that but when we’re alone talking to each other, you always somehow seem to mention Gray with the slightest blush on your cheeks. I even see you staring at him sometimes. So you can not hide it from me, Natsu. What happened between you and Gray during your mission?” 

“Why are you teasing me. You seem to know what happened already.”

“True, but I don’t know exactly what happened. What I do know is that there’s something going on between you two. And that you’ve always liked him. Ever since that day when we were taking care of that egg and I wanted to play house. You can trust me, so tell me what happened.”

“You want to know that badly, huh? Alright, but you have to help Lucy with her rent.”

“Deal. Now tell me, please.” Her eyes were gleaming with excitement and happiness for Natsu. She always wanted Natsu to be happy. She’s thoughtful and sweet like that.

“I all started when I finally accepted my feelings for him…” He continued to tell the whole experience to Lisanna who listened with open ears. He explained how he met Lucy and how Gray had come back for him. It was really like a love story. 

When Natsu finished, Lisanna hugged Natsu tightly and told him that she was so happy for him. Then she asked, “When are you planning on telling the guild?”

“I mean, do I have to? It’s not really that big of a deal…” Lisanna latched off of him and had an angry/questionable look on her face. It had, ‘Are you serious?’ wrote all over it.

“What do you mean ‘It’s not a big deal’? It’s a huge deal!” She saw the look on Natsu’s face that told her that he really didn’t want to have some sort of announcement. She sighed and told him, “Alright… I can keep it a secret for now…”

“Thank you, Lisanna. I’ll see you later.” He waved behind him as he entered the doors to the guild. 

There he saw Happy complaining to Gray and Lucy at the table where he originally sat. “I feel like I’m being left out! I was Natsu’s best friend first, then you came, Gray. At first, I thought that that was okay, then Lucy showed up! And ever since then, I’ve been feeling left out.”

Gray and Lucy were looking at him with bored faces. “Why don’t you find another cat to play with, Happy?” Gray questioned.

“I have never in my life seen another cat like me, Gray.”

“You could hang out with me if you like?” Lucy offered. She had a smile on her face. 

“No, no, that’s not the point! I want to be with Natsu and I’ve been in the background ever since Natsu and Gray ki-” The cat suddenly stopped, realizing what he was about to say. “N-nevermind…”

Lucy was confused about this before Natsu had interrupted. “Happy, you feel that way?” he asked his friend.

“Oh, Natsu… I didn’t realize you were there. And uh, I kinda do actually.”

“How about just you and me going fishing tomorrow?”

“You mean it?!”

“Of course, my little buddy.” Natsu looked out the open doors of the guild and suddenly realized that it was pitch black outside except for the moon lighting the way. “We better get home. I’ll you later, Gray!”

He was just about to exit the building before he froze and turned around. He was walking towards Gray and gave him a hug. In secret, he gave him a kiss on his neck. Then he casually left with a smile on his face and Happy was skipping happily behind him. 

 

The next morning, when Happy and Natsu were on their way back from fishing, Gray was sitting on his couch. 

“Hello, flame brain,” the ice wizard chirped. “I was wondering if you would like to go on a date tonight.” 

“A-Are you serious right now?” he said astonished as Happy stepped out of the room and into the kitchen that Natsu never used. 

“Of course I am. I wanted to go do something with you tonight. Anywhere you want to go.” He stood up and put his arm around Natsu with his other hand stroked his arm. 

“In that case, I would like to go look at the stars with you.”

“That’s kinda cliche.”

“Cliche or not, I just want to be with you.”

Natsu put his head on the other’s shoulder. “Fine, it does sound kind of romantic.”

“I knew you’d come around.”

They stayed like that for a minute before Gray said reluctantly, “Sorry, but I have to go, I would stay a little longer but I promised to help Lucy move into her new house. I’ll see you later tonight, flame brain.”

They broke the hug as Gray made his way to the door. “Bye, ice princess.”

He left and Natsu was left with a smile on his face. Happy walked back in the room and said to Natsu, “Did he just decided to break into our house just to ask you out?”

“I suppose so, Happy. Now let’s fry up those fish we caught, Happy!”

“Aye, sir!”

Natsu cooked the fish to a nice crisp with his magic as he thought of what would happen later tonight with his precious Gray. It was almost too hard to believe that Gray was his. When Natsu sank his teeth into the fish, he found himself unable to stop grinning.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And there you have it. I want you guys to know that there is going to be some juicy conflict soon. I don't want you to lose interest, but I've been feeling lazy. So to make it up to you guys, you can tell me a side ship you would like me to include. If you just comment a ship in the series you like, I'll try to include it in my fan-fic. I promise. :D I hope you don't lose interest, bye! <3


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I wrote a little more than usual this time. And I need to say something. When I said that I would add like a little side ship, I didn't know that it would be this bad. The Bookworm wanted to see Elfman and Loki but I just couldn't do it. I'm sorry. I tried but I didn't know what to write. So I gave up and continued to write what I had. I decided that I shouldn't do that anymore and that what I write should be what I want to write. So I apologize for the inconvenience. In this chapter, the whole Lucy issue is taken care of and Gray and Natsu get a little lovey dovey towards the end. Enjoy, and please don't hate me, The Bookworm.

During this time, Lucy was looking for Loki while Gray moved in her boxes by himself. She felt like she needed to prove to him that not all celestial wizards are bad people. When she entered the guild, she saw that he was sitting at one of the tables flirting with some girls. She began walking towards him but when she caught his eye he began to start running away. “Wait, Loki!” she yelled after him. Sadly, he ran away without a trace. Lucy sighed and sat down at a random table. ‘What is his deal? What possibly could have been so bad that he can’t even have a conversation with a celestial wizard?’

She ordered a glass of water from Mirajane and glumly stirred the drink with her straw. Natsu had decided to go to the guild while he waited for his date with Gray, so when he entered the doors, he saw Lucy sitting there. 

“Are you okay, Lucy?” he asked as he sat in front of her.

“I’m fine, I’m just having trouble with Loki. He keeps running away from me like I’m a disease. I want to prove to him that not all celestial wizards are bad people.”

“You are not a disease Lucy. I knew when I met you that you were a good person.”

“Speaking of which, who was it that you confessed to that day?”

“Don’t worry about it. I’ll tell you one of these days, though. I could talk to Loki if you want me to.”

“Really, that would be great! Thank you so much!”

“It’s no big deal. Before I do that, would you like to do something? I’m kinda bored.”

“What do you have in mind?”

“You could buy me a meal at the dinner.”

“Such a gentleman,” she said while rolling her eyes. “Fine, I’ll pay but you can’t go over board.”

“Deal.”

They made their way to the dinner. Lucy was beginning to think this was kinda like a date. Her heart was skipping a beat every time the thought crossed her mind. Lucy scolded herself every time that happened and kept denying it over and over. ‘Why would I like a guy like that? He’s foolish, idiotic, dumb, nice, kind, handsome… No! I can’t think like that. He already likes someone else, according to Happy. But who could that be? I don’t see him around any other girls, other than Lisanna. But they seem more like best friends than anything else. Who could it be then… Or maybe Happy was lying. That has to be it!’

They reached the dinner when she finished her thought. Lucy was sure that the cat was lying. She saw no other explanation. They grabbed a seat and Natsu saw that Lucy’s face was red. “Do you have a fever, Lucy?” he asked her.

“Oh, no, no, no, no, I am perfectly fine; Don’t worry about me.”

“Okay. Let’s look at the menu then.” He grabbed the menu on the table and scanned the dishes they served. “I know what I want, what about you?”

“I’ll just have a salad.”

“Why do girls do that just because you’re eating in public. No one's gonna judge, just eat whatever you like.”

“Are you sure?”

“Positive.”

“Then I’ll also have a sandwich.”

“There you go.”

The waitress arrived at the table with a cheery smile. “What would you two like to order?”

“Two sandwiches please,” Natsu ordered. “Oh, and two glasses of water.”

She made a note on her notepad and asked, “Will that be all?”

“Yes, thank you.”

She walked away from the table and left the two of them at the table. Lucy was admiring Natsu. She knew that it was wrong, but she didn’t care anymore. “Natsu,” Lucy began.

“Yeah?” Natsu was thinking about his date with Gray later so he wasn’t fully there.

“There’s something I want to say to you.”

This grabbed his attention. It didn’t seem all that serious, though, so he didn’t worry about it. The food had just arrived on the table and he began to chew the first bite after he said, “Go on.”

“Well, you are such a nice guy. You may seem a little foolish on the outside but you are really a kind and determined. Natsu, I really like you as more than a friend.” Lucy’s face felt like it was on fire. She was blushing a deep shade of red.

When the words processed through Natsu’s brain, he choked on his food. He immediately took a big gulp of water and pounded on his chest. “Oh, oh my. I think I’m fine now. Wow, Lucy, that’s, uh… surprising.” He said this sheepishly and was trying to come up with a way on how to tell her.

“Do you feel the same way?” 

She had so much hope in her eyes. Lucy had only met Natsu recently but she still couldn’t help but fall for him. Natsu couldn’t bear to break that hope in her eyes, but he still had to tell her. “Look, Lucy. I need to tell you something and it’s important. Very important.”

“Okay?”

“I’m already seeing someone. It’s not that I don’t like you. I just have different… preferences. I actually have a date with them tonight.”

Her eyes started to glaze over with tears. She had really thought she had a chance with him. Lucy would not cry, though. She would not cry. Instead, she got angry. “What do you mean different preferences? Do you not like blonds or celestial wizards? How am I not good enough? I feel like no one wants me.” She didn’t lash out at him or anything like that. She simply bowed her head down and asked Natsu these questions.

“It’s not like that Lucy. It’s something completely different.”

“Whatever.” She stood up and left the dinner in a rush. She didn’t want to him. She didn’t want him to chase after her. All she wanted was to get to a quiet place.

Natsu tried to go after her but the waitress had stopped him in the doorway. “Excuse me but you need to pay for the food before you leave.”

He quickly fumbled through his pockets for whatever scraps of money he had. Luckily, he had just the right amount of change, but his efforts were in vain. Lucy had disappeared without a trace. He should just have explained from the beginning that he was dating Gray. Then this whole mess would never have occurred. 

Lucy had managed to find herself sitting on the side of the river that flowed through the town. It was close to her house, actually. The sun shined on her face and the water cooled her bare feet. ‘Does anyone want me? My dad doesn’t seem to care about me, Loki keeps running away from me, and Natsu doesn’t like me. Maybe I should have stayed at home instead of joining Fairy Tail.’

She looked into the river glumly and thought empty thoughts. Then another reflection appeared in the water. “Look, I’m sorry for running away from you. I know it isn’t fair,” Loki said quietly, looking off to the side. He had a bouquet of roses in his hand.

“Loki?” Lucy said as she looked at him. When she did, he took a few steps back. Seeing that this hurt her, he sat down on the ledge with her. 

“I want to explain to you why I’m so wary of celestial wizards, Lucy.”

“Okay, but do you have to be so far away?”

Loki was sitting a good five feet away from her. “Oh, well I suppose not.” He slowly scooted his way closer to her. When he was finished he was only a foot closer to her. “A year ago, I dated this girl. She was a celestial wizard, of course. I was so deeply in love with her. But one day ruined it all. I came to her house one night and saw how she treated her keys. I thought she was so nice. She was whipping one of them for breaking a glass. It was awful. I never saw that side of her. I immediately intervened but she just looked at me with cruel eyes. ‘These are not your keys,’ she said to me. ‘What is it to you how I treat them.’ I told her that they were living things, that they had souls but she just laughed at me. I got so angry then. I pushed her and she whipped me. It hurt so bad. I knew that I couldn’t win, so I did something nasty. I took her keys and left. I left found myself staying in the next city for one week; not a word from her until the last day. Sadly it wasn’t her exactly, but about her. The leader of her guild had informed me that she had died during a mission. She needed the money from it and was foolish enough to go without her keys. I felt awful. I couldn’t believe it. As a result of her passing, they banned me from the guild. I wandered through towns until I came across Fairy Tail. I was beyond depressed and had no desire to join but I found myself with the mark. I flirt and date with as many girls as I can find to distract myself, but it never seems to get rid of that little hole in my chest.”

When he finished his story, Lucy was in awe. She had no idea something so awful could have happened. She had no idea what to say. He looked at her and said, “I hope you know now why I’m so afraid of you. I want to try and get to know you better so I can make a fair judgment on you, Lucy. As a start, I would like to give you these.” He handed the bouquet of roses to her carefully, his arm a little shaky. 

“Th-Thank you,” She whispered to him. He nodded and began to walk away. Lucy didn’t know what to do now. All she could think of was walking to her house. 

Gray had just finished moving all the boxes in. When Lucy had asked him to ‘help’ her, he didn’t know that she meant to make him do all the work. “Hi, Gray,” she greeted as she blankly entered the door. 

“Are you suffering from shock or something?” he asked. 

“I just found out why Loki is afraid of celestial wizards.” She sat on her bed that took Gray an hour to put in there. 

Gray then put a hand on her shoulder to try to help her. “If you’re going to touch me, at least put some clothes on.”

“Oh!” he exclaimed as he fumbled for his shirt. Lucy seemed to have snapped out of her state of shock from this. 

“Thank you for helping me unload all of these boxes.”

“You mean doing all the work for you?”

“Sure.” After a moment of silence, Lucy remembered what Natsu said to her. He said that he was seeing someone. “Do you know who Natsu is dating?”

This put Gray off guard. He had not expected her to ask him that. “Well, I…” He didn’t know what to say exactly. Gray wasn’t sure if Natsu was okay with telling her. But as if the world had heard his calling, Natsu busted through the doors gasping.

“Gr-Gray! Do you- Do you know where- Lucy is!” He was laying in the middle of the floor in a gasping mess. 

Gray picked him up while he caught his breath. “She’s right there.” He said, pointing to the bed.

“Oh, Lucy! I am so sorry. You didn’t give me a chance to explain. When I meant preferences, I meant-” He realized what he was about to tell her. He quickly whispered in Gray’s year, asking if he could tell her about them. Gray nodded and Natsu continued, “ What I meant by ‘preferences’ was that I am into guys. Gray in particular.”

“Wait, so you mean…” Everything suddenly made sense. That’s why she couldn’t figure out who he liked. Natsu spent all his time with Gray! That’s what Happy meant. “Congratulations, I guess.” 

“And feel free to tell the guild,” Gray said. “It’s not like they’re gonna kick us out because of this. Sure, some might disapprove, but that hardly matters. What matters is that we are together. Right, Fire Breath.” He kissed his lover’s forehead and played with his hair. 

“Right. Hey, do you mind if we start our date early, I can’t wait any longer.”

“Whatever you want. We’ll see you later, Lucy.” They waved bye and headed out the door. Lucy was again shocked. It wasn’t every day she got shocked like this twice in one day. 

“They’re in loooooove,” Happy sang. 

“When did you get here!” she exclaimed. 

“Ever since Natsu arrived! Geez, it’s like no one notices me anymore.” The cat grumpily sat on her bed with his arms crossed.

“Do you want to hang out with me? You could help me unpack all these boxes,” she said while gesturing towards all the boxes in her room. 

“I don’t have anything better to do.” They unpacked the boxes while Gray and Natsu showed their love for each other to the world.

They walked the streets together while hand in hand and talked about anything they could come up with. Soon nightfall came and they made their way to the park to look at the stars just like Natsu wanted. There was so many of them. All the little, white dots in the sky twinkled and shimmered. They somehow never looked brighter to Gray. “Gray, look! It’s a shooting star!” Natsu called while pointing to the sky.

“Now this is getting really cliche.”

“Shut up and make a wish.”

“Fine. I wish that we stay together for the rest of our lives.”

“I like that wish.”

After the shooting star faded away into the star filled sky, Natsu’s and Gray’s lips came together under the moon. That kiss was somehow better than any other kiss they shared.

“Natsu, Gray! Is that you?!” called out a very familiar red head named Erza.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Erza has terrible timing.


End file.
